The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Vehicle controllers and hardware may be tested in a simulated environment before production to ensure component and system fidelity. The simulated environment is provided by a vehicle simulation system. Vehicle simulation systems exist for hardware in-the-loop (HIL) testing. HIL testing includes using embedded software that is executed on a target control module, which interfaces with physical and simulated loads.
Although HIL testing can be effective, HIL testing requires developing physical loads or real time simulated loads, which can be expensive and can only be performed late in a development cycle. HIL testing also includes using a set of hardware devices, such as a vehicle control module (e.g., transmission control module) and a signal simulator.